<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacay Getaway by KuroBakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533714">Vacay Getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura'>KuroBakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xiumin-Lucy Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Consent, Dinner, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Rich Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Swimming Pools, Vacation, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok got an idea of taking his girlfriend on an exciting trip for their 6-month anniversary since they have begun officially dating. And where did he decide to take her? Minseok chose the romantic island of Hawaii and that island is none other than Maui. </p><p>Will this change their relationship for the better...or for the worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xiumin-Lucy Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minseok and Lucy have arrived to the resort and check out the suite. Also, the two of them have an interesting conversation that Minseok thought that she would be afraid to discuss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful day in Maui. Minseok opened the door to the hotel room that he is staying in with Lucy. It is their 6-month dating anniversary since the two of them have become an official couple. They only arrived about an hour ago and they already were enjoying their stay. Minseok got an idea of a way to celebrate by planning a getaway at a resort in Hawaii with his girlfriend. Some people think that he is crazy to do that but he did not care. Both of them were excited about it. Though Lucy told him never to spoil her but at times, Minseok could not help it.</p><p>And since both of them were talking about going on a vacation one day together, Minseok decided to go for it. And now, they were going to spend a week of their lives in Maui. MInseok and Lucy put their luggage up against one of the walls in the room then looked around. The room was quite large, There was even a balcony attached to the room as well. Lucy was surprised by the room. </p><p>“This room is quite large.” Lucy suddenly spoke up. Minseok chuckled.</p><p>“Well, I did ask for a suite.” Minseok said to her. Lucy looked at him. Lucy felt so bad. She never asked for it. But Minseok wanted this to be the best vacation for the both of them.<br/><br/>“It could have been much smaller and I still would have been so happy about it. I mean, the suite is really nice but you know me. I am not exactly a fancy smancy person.” Lucy spoke as she was blushing. Minseok walked over and wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face.</p><p>“I know but I wanted to treat you to something special. Plus, this is our anniversary of 6 months of dating! It may sound weird but I <em> wanted </em> to do this. Do not worry about anything on this trip and have fun! That’s all that i want you to do on this trip.” Minseok said to her. Lucy smiled. She was going to try. </p><p>“I do thank you for all of this, sweetheart. I am just not used to it. I apologize if I sounded rude about it.” Lucy told him. Minseok understood.<br/><br/>“Like I said, do not worry about it.  I understand. I did not think you were rude about it. I love you.” Minseok said back to her. Lucy smiled back. <br/><br/>“I love you, too and thank you for all of this.” Lucy spoke. <br/><br/>“You’re welcome, babe.” Minseok spoke back to her. He gave her a quick and gentle kiss on the lips before letting go of her. Lucy walked over to the bed and laid down on it. This will be also the first time that the two of them will be sharing a bed together. Lucy was fine with it but Minseok was the one who was nervous about it. He was not going to do anything bad to her, though. Minseok was not like that at all. Minseok is a wonderful gentleman to Lucy. Minseok looked over at her. </p><p>“How does the bed feel?” Minseok asked her.<br/><br/>“It is very comfy but it is missing something as well.” Lucy replied to him. <br/><br/>“Oh? What is it missing?” Minseok asked another question. Lucy looked at him while still laying on the bed.</p><p>“You.” Lucy answered back. Minseok smiled at her again.He walked over to her again and then laid down next on the bed on the other side of her. They looked at each other as they suddenly held hands..</p><p>“I am glad we are taking this trip. I have been wanting to go with you on one for quite a while now” Minseok spoke up. Lucy nodded.</p><p>“Honestly, so am I. I always wanted to go on one with you as well and now, it is a dream come true.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok agreed. Like he said to Lucy, he did not want her to worry about money or anything when it comes to this trip. It was his treat. Plus, Minseok loves buying surprises and such for his girlfriend. She was not a needy or spoiled person either. But regardless, Minseok was glad that she was with him. </p><p>Minseok looked at his watch.</p><p>“It is only 12:30 in the afternoon. What do you want to do?” Minseok spoke up and then asked Lucy.  Lucy and Minseok were going to be in Hawaii for <em> TWO </em> weeks. Lucy shrugged.</p><p>“I am thinking we should go through our luggage and unpack what we need at the moment.” Lucy suggested. That did not sound a bad idea to Minseok.<br/><br/>“I am good with that.” Minseok replied to her. Both of them got off of the bed and headed to their suitcases. Lucy took out her toiletries and pajamas. Minseok did the same. As well as a tourist brochure packet for Maui. Lucy and Minseok knew that they would be able to explore everything in Maui while they are here but at least they have plenty of choices to choose from. After placing their things and such in the closet and the bathroom, Minseok and Lucy look at the tourist brochure packet together.</p><p> Minseok and Lucy definitely wanted to go to a traditional Maui luau. </p><p>“What do you think about getting a relaxing spa treatment on the beach together?” Lucy asked. Minseok blushed.<br/><br/>“Well...we would be technically naked, while doing that wouldn’t we?” Minseok asked her back. Lucy shrugged again.</p><p>“Are not ready to be like that in front of me?” Lucy asked another question. Minseok was not sure how to answer that.<br/><br/>“Well, I mean, I am but are <em> you </em> ready for that?” MInseok replied with a question again. Lucy thought about it for several seconds before speaking to him again.</p><p>“I guess we do not have to do that but I am okay with it. We are adults after all. I feel very comfortable around Minseok. ..Do you feel that way around me?” Lucy explained and then asked yet another question to her boyfriend. Minseok silently gulped.</p><p>“Of course! I do feel very comfortable around you, babe. In a way, I guess that I am not ready in a way for that but...in a way as well...I do feel ready. It is a complicated feeling that I am having but I understand what you are saying. I guess..I am just a bit shy.” Minseok answered and explained to her as well. Lucy understood that as well.<br/><br/>“We do not have to do that but if you want, just let me know. I am all for it. And it is okay to be shy. I mean, I am a little shy about it myself but yet..I would still do it if you wanted to.” Lucy said. Minseok has never judged her on her weight and or appearance. Not even once since they have met and been a couple. But that was not the reason he was shy about it. Minseok not only finds Lucy physically and mentally attractive but...he also finds her sexually attractive, too.</p><p>Also, Minseok would never force Lucy to do anything that she did not want to do. It was just that he was worried of ruining the vacation by accident because of having her see him with an erection or something like that. Though, none of them really have talked about and/or have brought up the subject of sex...yet. Lucy was not exactly an innocent person but physically...Minseok was not how she felt about sex but he was not going to bring it up. Not at this moment anyway.</p><p>Lucy gave Minseok a sudden kiss on the cheek then looked at him again.<br/><br/>“Are you okay?” Lucy asked him. Minseok focused on her once again and nodded.</p><p>“Yes. I was just thinking of things. Nothing that had to do with the brochure but I was thinking about a couple things.” Minseok replied to her.</p><p>“I understand that. By the way, I hope I did not make you feel weird about suggesting the spa thing. I didn't mean to make you feel like that if I did.” Lucy told him Minseok smiled. He was calm...for the most part.</p><p>“I am okay and you did not make me feel weird at all. I mean, we are looking for ideas after all. I am just sorry that I made it seem like I was not comfortable with you when it came to that. I truly am comfortable around you. I promise.” Minseok said back to him. Lucy had an idea why he would feel shy when it comes to that.<br/><br/>“Are you afraid of getting a boner in front of me or something?” Lucy asked him Minseok’s eyes widened and blushed heavily on his cheeks. He did not even need to give an answer verbally about that. She could see it all in his facial expressions. Lucy cutely chuckled then calmed down.</p><p>“Awe. No need to be shy about that! It is natural to be aroused.” Lucy told him. Minseok knew that.</p><p>“I..I just did not want to make you feel weird about if you accidently saw my penis or something and ended up running the whole trip because of it.” Minseok said to her. Lucy held one of Minseok’s hands in hers as she looked at him with a smile on his face.<br/><br/>“MinMin, do not worry about that. You do remember that I have an older brother and a few male cousins, right? I grew up around guys. Trust me, things like that do not gross me out or make me feel uncomfortable. I will be fine. Like I said, it is natural for that to happen.” Lucy spoke to him. Minseok nodded.</p><p>“I did not realize how open you were about things like this.” Minseok said.</p><p>“Well, I know that some women are not very open about things like that but I am not like them. Though...would you feel different if you accidentally saw me naked while on the trip?” Lucy told and asked him. Minseok smiled and held her hand tighter in his.<br/><br/>“Of course not. I feel the same way as you do. It is just...I not only feel physically and mentally attracted to you but...you also make me feel excited, too.” Minseok explained as he answered her.</p><p>“Excited in a sexual way?” Lucy asked. Apparently, now, they were going to take about sex. Minseok nodded.<br/><br/>“Yes but I am not going to make you do something that you do not want to do. I am ready for the most part but I am only ready whenever you are. And when that time comes, please do not be afraid to tell me.” Minseok replied to her. Lucy nodded.</p><p>“Same here, Darling. Do not be afraid to tell me either. And I appreciate you being honest with me about this.” Lucy said. Minseok smiled.</p><p>“Thank you and I thank you for also being open with me about this, too.” Minseok said back.<br/><br/>“You are welcome, hun.” Lucy told him. Minseok gave her a kiss on the cheek then one of his gummy smiles. The two of them let go of each other’s hands and began to look at the tourist brochure once again for about another hour. They did check out the rest of the resort for a while before spending the rest of the day in their suite.</p><p>Later that night, the two of them were getting ready to go to sleep. Lucy was in bed with a tank top and a pair of shorts on for her pajamas. MInseok came out of the bathroom in only a pair of bottoms but no top. Lucy blushed as she saw his muscular body. Minseok grabbed a top from his suitcase then looked at her.<br/><br/>“I forgot my tank top when I grabbed my clothes.” Minseok said.</p><p>“Y-you could sleep topless if you want to. I do not m-mind it.” Lucy said back to him.<br/><br/>“Are you sure?” Minseok asked her. Lucy shook her head.</p><p>“Yes. I am very sure. I am truly fine with it.” Lucy replied. Minseok decided to go ahead and where his tank top. At least for the first couple nights being Maui and sleeping in the same with his girlfriend, he was going to do this. It just felt more comfortable for him. Minseok got into the bed with Lucy. Lucy and Minseok laid down on the bed and got comfortable before Minseok turned off the light in the suite. Minseok looked at Lucy.</p><p>“You can lay your head on my chest if you want to.” Minseok told her. Lucy scooted closer to him on the bed and did just that. His chest felt very comfy as well. Minseok wrapped an arm around her to keep her in place. So far, everything has been doing well for this trip. The two of them will take a trip down to the pool at the resort tomorrow. Start with something small for the first official day. And neither of them could wait for that. It has been quite a while since they last swam together.</p><p>Lucy quickly and quietly drifted off to sleep. Minseok looked at her as he was falling asleep.<br/><br/>“Goodnight, babe.” Minseok whispered to her after giving her a kiss on the top of her head and then closed his eyes. Both of them slept together for the rest of the night comfortably in the bed until the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going Swimmingly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two lovebirds spend their first, official day in Maui by going for a swim in the resort's pool and picking out a place to eat for that night, too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy was in the bathroom, finishing getting ready to go to the pool. It was also the first official day of their trip in Maui. Minseok in the room, finishing getting ready to go to the pool as well with Lucy. Lucy was a little nervous about this, though. They have gone swimming together before but not at a place like this. It was much more fancy than the public pool they usually go to in their town. Suddenly, Lucy heard a knock on the bathroom door.<br/>
<br/>
“Lucy? You okay in there?” Minseok asked her from the other side of the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes! I am about to come out in a minute.” Lucy answered him.</p><p>“Okay! I was just making sure that you were okay.” Minseok told her.</p><p>“Thank you! Sorry for taking a bit long!” Lucy said back.</p><p>“No worries! We got time. It is still early in the day.” Minseok spoke. He walked away from the bathroom door to let Lucy finish up while he packed up a small bag to bring with them to the pool. Two pairs of goggles, sunscreen and a few pool toys as well as some snacks and drinks. Minseok turned his head as he heard the bathroom door suddenly open. Lucy came out of the bathroom with a light robe over her body and wearing a pair of flip-flops. Her hair was also done up in a ponytail. </p><p>Minseok and Lucy made eye contact with each other. Minseok smiled at her.</p><p>“You are so cute.” Minseok suddenly told her. Lucy blushed. Minseok chuckled. Lucy calmed down.</p><p>“Are you ready to head out or do we need a few more minutes?” Lucy asked, just to make sure. Minseok grabbed the pool bag off of the bag.</p><p>“I am ready if you are.” Minseok replied to her. Lucy nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“I am. Do we have everything that we need as well?” Lucy asked another question. Minseok nodded.</p><p>“Yep!” Minseok answered. Lucy walked over to Minseok and the two of them headed out of the suite and down to the pool. As they were in the elevator, Lucy stood to the side of Minseok. They were the only two in the elevator at the moment. Minseok looked over at her.</p><p>“You okay?” Minseok asked her. Lucy looked at Minseok with a smile on her face and nodded at him.</p><p>“I am fine. Are you okay?” Lucy replied and then asked him. Minseok nodded back with a smile on his face, too.</p><p>“Yes! I am just excited. That’s all.” Minseok answered. </p><p>“Me too.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok suddenly held one of her hands in his. Lucy held his hand a little tighter as the elevator suddenly stopped and opened up. It was not on the floor that they had to get off on. When the door fully opened, it was another couple. Also a man and a woman. They were also a bit older than Lucy and Minseok as well. Minseok and Lucy stood to the side as the couple got onto the elevator with them.</p><p>The older couple looked at Lucy and Minseok, who were being cute with each other. Minseok and Lucy also spoke in Korean with one another. The couple did not like that for some reason. The older couple judged them through facial expressions and whispered to each other about them. They did not even try to hide it. It was not only rude but Minseok and Lucy knew what they were doing. It made Lucy feel bad. Minseok gave her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Fuck ‘em. If they can not handle two people being in love then that’s their problem, not ours.” Minseok said to her in Korean. Lucy nodded and smiled. She agreed with him. Lucy decided to just let it go. The rest of the elevator ride was quiet. Maybe even a little too quiet. As well as awkward but mostly just quiet. When they finally reached the main floor, the elevator opened and both couples got off. The older couple headed to the main door of the resort and Minseok headed to the pool with Lucy.</p><p>The two of them arrived outside to the pool. It seems that they were the only two people at the pool for now. Not sure how long that was going to last but they were going to take advantage of their time alone with each other at the pool. Both of them found a table near the steps of the low end of the pool and placed their things and pool bag onto it. Minseok and Lucy removed their shoes. But then...Minseok started to take off his tank top.</p><p>Lucy blushed as she watched him do so. She never knew that Minseok was quite muscular until a few months after they met. Not that it matters to her if he has muscles or not. It was just a surprise to Lucy when she first saw them. Minseok folded his tank top and placed it onto the table. She looked at his girlfriend with a smile on his face.</p><p>“I am going to get in the water. You want to join me?” Minseok said and asked her. Lucy was still blushing.</p><p>“I-I will join you in a few minutes.” Lucy replied to him. Minseok nodded and went over to the deep end of the pool and then dived right on in. Lucy just stood there, watching him swim from the deep end and back over to the shallow end of the pool. Minseok popped up from underneath the water. He pushed back his wet hair</p><p>from in front of his face and exposed his undercut. Lucy gulped. Minseok stood at the side of the shallow end, looking at Lucy.</p><p>“The water feels great!” Minseok exclaimed to her. Lucy did not say a word but nodded to him. </p><p>“Are you okay? ” Minseok asked her. Lucy spoke this time.<br/>
<br/>
“Ye-yes.” Lucy replied. Lucy was also nervous about her swimsuit that she was wearing as well.</p><p>“Do not worry. It is only us here.” Minseok told her. Lucy understood but still...she was a little nervous. Minseok splashed water at her feet. Lucy sweetly giggled. She was ready to get in the water since he made her all hot and bothered. Lucy began to remove the robe she was wearing over her swimsuit. When it was fully removed from her body, Minseok’s eyes widened and he blushed his time. She was wearing a black and sparkly one piece that showed a lot of cleavage with cami-like straps on her shoulders that were holding it up, too. </p><p>Minseok gulped as he looked at his girlfriend from head to toe.</p><p>“Fuck. She is so <em> sexy </em>.” Minseok thought to himself. Lucy folded her robe as well and placed it on top of Minseok’s clothes. She walked over to the steps and gently got into the water. When she got to the third step, she decided to dunk her entire body in the water for several seconds before popping back up near Minseok. The two looked at each other again.</p><p>“Wow! The water does feel really nice!” Lucy exclaimed. Minseok smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“I told ya!” Minseok said back. Minseok walked closer to Lucy.</p><p>“By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous in that swimsuit.” Minseok suddenly spoke to her. Lucy blushed.<br/>
<br/>
“Th-thank you.” Lucy said to him.<br/>
<br/>
“You are welcome, darling.” Minseok said back to her. Minseok and Lucy did some laps in the shallow end for a little bit. After that, Minseok got out of the pool to grab the two pairs of goggles from the bag and then got back into the water with Lucy. So far, the two of them were having fun together in the pool. They definitely needed this trip. To get away from their town and go somewhere exciting. When Minseok and Lucy popped up from the water together, they removed their goggles.</p><p>Lucy noticed Minseok walked over to her again. As she looked up, Minseok moved his head forward and suddenly kissed her on the lips. Lucy kissed him back for several seconds before both of them pulled away. They noticed a family that had two, very young children and a couple of other people coming into the pool area. Now, their alone time at the pool was over but they were not ready to leave. Not just yet. Minseok and Lucy ended up playing with the kids as well.</p><p>Minseok and Lucy let the kids play with their pool toys. Lucy and Minseok spent a few hours at the pool before finally getting out to dry. Minseok looked in the bag and suddenly felt dumb. He looked at Lucy.<br/>
<br/>
“We forgot to put on the sunscreen that we brought with us.” Minseok said to her. Lucy shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“No worries. We will remember for next time. I forgot we had a bottle of it with us, to be honest.” Lucy said back to him.</p><p>“Same here.” Minseok told her. They will be tan a little bit but not too sun burnt. The children gave them back their pool toys before Minseok and Lucy left the area, too. Overall, their first time at the resort’s pool was fun and relaxing. They will be back at least one or two more times before their vacation is over with. As they arrived back to the suite, Lucy went over and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. </p><p>Minseok went over to the table near the one of the walls of the suite bedroom area and looked through the part of the brochure that contains the best places to eat. Minseok wanted to find a place for them to go out for dinner tonight. Minseok wanted to steak but he was not sure what Lucy wanted. </p><p>“I will ask her when she gets out of the shower.” Minseok thought to himself. Minseok stayed at the table until Lucy came out of the bathroom. Lucy came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. She was also brushing her hair at the same time. Lucy looked at Minseok.</p><p>“The shower is ready whenever you are. I also cleaned up a little bit in the bathroom so it does not look crazy in there,” Lucy told him.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me know.” Minseok said back to her. Licy noticed the brochure on the table.</p><p><br/>
“What were you looking for in the brochure?” Lucy asked him. MInseok looked at the brochure again.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I was looking for a place to have dinner tonight.” MInseok replied.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you feel like having?” Lucy asked him another question.<br/>
<br/>
“I was thinking steak for me but...is there a certain thing that you want for dinner?” Minseok spoke and then asked her a question this time, Lucy thought about it for several seconds before giving an answer.<br/>
<br/>
“Steak actually does sound so good, to be honest.” Lucy answered back to him. Minseok nodded. He showed her the brochure.<br/>
<br/>
“There are quite a few steakhouses to choose from on this list. More than I thought there would be in Maui.” Minseok said to her as he showed her. Lucy looked at the brochure. Minseok got an idea.<br/>
<br/>
“You can look over it while I go take a shower if you want to. Also, it does not matter, which one you chose. If you want to go to it then that is one we will go to. It does not matter to me so that is why I’m going to leave it up to you to pick out a steakhouse.” Minseok suggested and told her. Lucy nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. I should have one picked out by the time you come out.” Lucy spoke back to him. Minsoek nodded back as well then headed to the bathroom. Lucy sat at the desk as Minseok was in the shower. Though, she was truly able to pay attention to the brochure. All Lucy could think about was Minseok topless at the pool today. Mostly, his muscles and chest. She bit gently her bottom lip at the thoughts of her amazing and sweet boyfriend.</p><p>She kept thinking about him in a Magic Mike type of setting. Minseok was wearing a cap, jeans and loose shirt. He was standing in front of a crowd on a stage and suddenly ripped his shirt off of his body, exposing his chest to the crowd. The crowd went wild as he started to do sexually and sensually dance for them. Doing body rolls and gyrating his hips for all who were watching him. Though, the thought of imagining Minseok completely naked would completely <em> destroy </em>both her mind and her body.</p><p>Lucy’s body started to feel quite a bit excited from all of these thoughts but she could do nothing about it. Well...not at this moment. Minseok may not be exactly what people considered “hot” but for Lucy, he was not just hot but was very <em> sexy </em>to her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open. Minseok came out of the bathroom, again, he was not wearing a shirt but he was wearing shorts again. This did not help Lucy at all but she was not going to complain or say anything about it.</p><p>Minseok grabbed a tank top from his luggage and put it on. Honestly, Lucy would not have minded her boyfriend walking around shirtless. She would not have minded it at all. Minseok looked over at her.</p><p>“Did you pick out a place yet for dinner?” Minseok asked out of curiosity. </p><p>“Huh?” Lucy asked. It suddenly dawned on her. Not only she totally forgot about the brochure on the desk but she was also supposed to pick out a place for them to eat for tonight.</p><p>“Crap! I totally forgot about that!” Lucy thought to herself. Lucy felt so bad.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry. I caught up in something all of a sudden that I forgot about it. I am just about done choosing anyway.” Lucy told him. Minseok smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Do not worry! What are your choices?” Minseok spoke and asked as he walked over to her. Lucy and Minseok looked at the brochure together as she pointed at two places that peaked her interest. Minseok pointed at one of them that she chose.<br/>
<br/>
“How about this one?” Minseok suggested. Lucy looked at it in the brochure and then back up at Minseok.</p><p>“I like that one a lot.” Lucy responded back to him. </p><p>“Is this the one that you would like to go to? We can go to one that you truly want to go to. Not just because I suggested it.” Minseok asked and told her. Lucy nodded. Honestly, she would have been fine with any steakhouse that they went to. Whether Minseok chose it or not.</p><p>“I really do want to go to that one.” Lucy said to him. Minseok nodded with a smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay! We will go to that one then.” Minseok happily said to her. Lucy smiled back at him. At least they were able to pick out a steakhouse that easily. And also...Lucy was able to keep her thoughts about Minseok a secret for the time being. </p><p>“What time do you want to leave?” Minseok suddenly asked her. Lucy thought about it for a few seconds before giving him an answer on that.</p><p>“How about 5-5:30?” Lucy suggested. Minseok also thought for a moment before giving her an answer, too.</p><p>“I agree with that. Then it is set. We will leave for that time.” Minseok replied to her suggestion. Lucy nodded again.<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds good to me. But now...what do we do until then?” Lucy spoke and then asked. Minseok was not sure and neither was Lucy on that. It was also Only 2 in the afternoon as well. So, both of them still had a couple of hours at least until they had to get ready.</p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Minseok asked her as a suggestion. </p><p>“Sure!” Lucy answered him. The two of them sat on a bed together until they had to get ready to go to the steakhouse. Ironically, Minseok chose the movie Magic Mike for them to watch. Throughout the entire movie, Lucy again, could not stop thinking about Minseok doing the moves in this movie. Luckily, this movie took just a good amount of time until they had to get ready to head out once again.</p><p>Before leaving the hotel room, both of them were finishing up getting ready in the bathroom (fully dressed). Minseok was fixing his hair and Lucy was putting on makeup. Minseok looked at his girlfriend.</p><p>“You know, you really do not have to wear makeup if you do not want to. You are beautiful, no matter what.” Minseok suddenly said to her. Lucy blushed then looked at him. Minseok smiled at her.<br/>
<br/>
“I really do mean it, though. You are very beautiful with or without makeup.” Minseok also added. Still, Lucy did not say a word back to him. She was not offended at all but what he just said to her. Surprised, yes but not offended.</p><p>“Is it okay that I wear makeup, though?” Lucy asked him. Minseok started to panic slightly.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course! I was just saying that if you did not want to, you do not have to wear any but if you want to, that is fine as well! I am sorry if I sounded mean or anything. I didn't mean for it to sound that way.”  Minseok replied back to her. Lucy smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“I knew you were not being mean to me. Thank you for the compliment.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok calmed down and smiled again. </p><p>“You’re welcome, babe.” Minseok said back to her. The two of them spent a few more minutes in the bathroom before heading out to get their shoes on. Lucy grabbed her purse off of the ground next to her luggage. It was Lucy’s favorite purse. This purse was extra special because it is one of the very first gifts that Minseok gave her when they first started dating. Not to mention that it was an expensive purse as well.</p><p>Minseok looked at his phone for a couple of seconds then looked at Lucy.<br/>
<br/>
“Our ride is about here. I think we should head out.” Minseok suggested.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay! I am ready whenever you are.” Lucy said back to him, agreeing with him as well. Minseok nodded. Lucy and Minseok headed out the door and down to the main floor of the resort to wait on their ride. The two of them sat on a bench together. At the moment, it was about 70 degrees in Maui. The air was also crisp and felt truly wonderful at this time of day. Lucy was a little nervous. Minseok held one of her hands in his and then gave her a kiss on one of her cheeks. This helped Lucy calm down quite a bit. Minseok looked at her.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you so much.” Minseok suddenly piped up. Lucy back looked at him.</p><p>“I love you so much, too. I promise that I will be fine. I am just not used to being in Maui. Does that make sense?” Lucy said back and asked a question to him. Minseok nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, it does and I completely understand that.” Minseok replied back to her. Lucy nodded. Suddenly, their ride pulled up to the front of the resort. Minseok opened one of the doors in back for Lucy then got into the car after she got inside of the back seat. And with that, the two of them were off to the steakhouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner For Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two of them head out for their first time eating dinner out in Maui.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the car ride to the steakhouse, Minseok and Lucy sat in the back of the car, quietly. The drive was a somewhat young man. He was around Minseok’s age or a little bit older than Minseok. He kept his eyes on the rode as he drove them. Minseok looked at Lucy, who was looking out the window at the scenery as they drove by.</p><p>It was still light outside but the sun should be setting soon. The colors in the sky were so beautiful. Minseok was not paying attention to the outside of the car, though. His focus was mainly on Lucy. He had a smile on his face, too.</p><p>“Looking at anything particular?” Minseok suddenly asked her. Lucy looked at him.<br/><br/>“Not really. Mostly the scenery in general but not at an exact thing. Though, the evening sky is really pretty.” Lucy replied to him. </p><p>“So are you. So beautiful.” Minseok said to her but in Korean. Lucy blushed.<br/><br/>“You are very handsome, too.” Lucy said back in Korean as well.</p><p>“Will get tired of me telling you that?” Minseok asked her. Lucy shook her head. </p><p>“No. Will you get tired of me telling you that I love you?” Lucy answered and replied back. Minseok shook his head as well.<br/><br/>“Not at all. I will never get tired of you telling me that nor will I get tired of saying it to you, too.” Minseok answered her. Lucy smiled. Minseok gave her one of his gummy smiles. Lucy chuckled with delight. All of a sudden, the car stopped. Minseok and Lucy looked at the driver.</p><p>“We have reached the destination.” The driver said to them. Minseok and Lucy looked out the window then Minseok looked at the driver. He paid the driver and then helped Lucy out of the car. The car drove off as they headed into the building. They were greeted by a waitress.</p><p>“How many in your party?” The waitress asked them. </p><p>“Two.” Minseok replied to her. </p><p>“Table or booth?” The waitress asked them another question. Minseok looked at Lucy. She looked at him.</p><p>“Does not matter to me.” Lucy said to him. Minseok looked at the waitress.</p><p>“Does not matter which one.” Minseok answered her. The waitress nodded then grabbed two menus and brought them to a booth. MInseok sat on one side of the booth while Lucy said on the opposite side of her boyfriend in the booth as well. The waitress walked off while the two of them looked at the menus together.<br/><br/>“By the way...do we have a certain budget for tonight’s dinner?” Lucy asked Minseok.<br/><br/>“Nope! Order what you want! That is what I am going to do.” Minseok replied and exclaimed. Lucy nodded. Everything on the menu looked so good. Minseok had an idea.<br/><br/>“Do you want to get appetizers or just meals?” Minseok suddenly spoke up. Lucy thought about it for a few seconds before giving an answer.</p><p>“I could go for one of those, yes. If you want to.” Lucy replied. Minseok felt the same.</p><p>“I do. That’s why I wanted to make sure.” Minseok told her.<br/><br/>“Okay.” Lucy said back to him. The two of them kept looking at their menus until the waitress came back to check up on them. The two of them ordered drinks but still were not sure about their meals. Well, Lucy was still not sure. They did order their appetizers, though. They ordered a combo plate to share. Minseok closed his menu and looked at Lucy as she was still looking at her menu.</p><p>“Still not sure what you want?” Minseok asked him. Lucy looked back at him and nodded.</p><p>“I have a few choices but I am just not sure what to choose.” Lucy replied.</p><p>“Maybe I can help. What are your choices that you have so far?” Minseok suggested and asked her. Lucy showed Minseok the menu. Lucy pointed at the ribeye and the t-bone. Minseok looked at them both then back at Lucy.<br/><br/>“Which one is more appealing to you?” Minseok asked her another question.</p><p>“Honestly, the ribeye sounds very appealing to me.” Lucy answered him.</p><p>“Then there is your answer.” Minseok said to her with a smile on his face. Lucy nodded. That settles it then. Lucy decided on getting the ribeye. Not just because Minseok persuaded her but because that is what she actually wanted. The waitress returned once again. This time, Minseok and Lucy gave her their orders for their main meals. As the waitress walked away, Minseok and Lucy looked at each other once again.</p><p>Before Minseok could say a word, one of their phones dinged. It was Lucy’s. Lucy grabbed it from her bag then looked at the screen. Lucy then put it back into her bag.</p><p>“It was my Mom. She just wants to know how the vacation is going so far. I will reply to her text when we get back to the resort.” Lucy told him. Minseok nodded.</p><p>“You can reply to her now if you want to.” Minseok said to her.<br/><br/>“I guess I could but...I kind of want to wait at the same time. Do not worry. I am not going to ignore her for the whole night. Plus, my sister is visiting her and I kind of do not want to bother them or hear about my sister either.” Lucy explained to him. Minseok understood. Lucy and her older sister, Sylvia do not have the best relationship or really...any kind of relationship at all. Sylvia was a horrible sister to her when they were younger and still even as adults Sylvia treated her like shit.</p><p>Lucy is the youngest of her parents’ three children. Sylvia is not just only the oldest daughter but she is also the oldest out of the three children as well. The middle child, Tobias, is younger than Sylvia but older than Lucy. Tobias is the only sibling that Lucy gets along very well with. Tobias is also gay as well. Lucy and Tobias have always supported each other and still do. Their parents also support Tobias as well. The youngest child and sibling out of all three was of course Lucy herself.</p><p>Lucy was always a geeky and an imaginative child. She either was drawing or had her nose in a book. Still, she does art to this day. Lucy was not chubby her entire life either. It was only in her teens that she started truly gaining weight. It was for multiple reasons but it has not affected her body in any way. But regardless, Lucy has always been a sweet girl with a heart of gold as well. </p><p>As far as when it comes to her family as a whole, she had a wonderful childhood. Except for when it came to her getting bullied by her own sister and students throughout her entire school years.  And Minseok felt so lucky to have someone like Lucy in his life. Truly and very lucky. </p><p>“I understand. I just did not want you to think that you could not reply to her while at dinner.” Minseok said to her.</p><p>“I understand. I just do not feel like it either right now, to be honest. She knows that I will get back to her as soon as I can while we are on vacation. Do not worry. I am not ignoring her but just waiting until a better time to reply back to her basically. She’ll understand. Plus, with my sister there...I do not want my sister asking questions about our vacation, considering that she does not accept our relationship anyway.” Lucy told Minseok, as she started to feel a little bit sad about that.</p><p>Sylvia did not like the fact that Minseok was not just older than Lucy by several years (Lucy is 23 years old and Minseok is 27 years old) but for the fact that also Minseok is Korean, too. Not only her sister is ageist but racist, too. And Lucy hated that about her older sister. Among a lot of other things as well but mainly those things. Sylvia was also about money and material and never about personality for who she dates...or sleeps with.<br/><br/>Tobias is like Lucy. He does not care about age (as long as they are over 21) and the man’s ethnicity. He goes by the personality of a person. Lucy just wished that Sylvia could accept her and her brother for who they are. As well as accept Minseok for he is as well. But, she was used to it and knows that it is never going to happen. Minseok suddenly placed a hand on top of hers as their hands were on the table.</p><p>“Sweetheart, do not worry. I know how you feel. Do not let your sister get to you. I love you and I am not going to leave you, no matter what she tries to do.” Minseok told her. Minseok was right. Lucy should let her sister get to or mess with her. This vacation is not about Sylvia. It is about her and Minseok. Lucy smiled and held his hand a little tighter.</p><p><br/>“I love you, too.” Lucy spoke back to him. Minseok did not want to let go of Lucy’s hand and she did not want to let go of Minseok’s. This vacation was truly going to be full of surprises. Not just for Lucy but for Minseok, too.</p><p>“How are you doing so far on your first official day, by the way? Being in Maui with me.” Minseok asked and said to her.</p><p>“I am doing wonderful. Honestly, at first, I was worried about this trip but now actually being here with you, I am so happy.” Lucy replied to him.<br/><br/>“I am glad that you are enjoying it. I know that it is not easy for you with certain things when it comes to me. I mean, yes, I am rich but at ehs ame time, I am also a very down to earth person. I mean, yes, I do like to be expensive once in a while as well as buy you gifts. You have done so much for me and I like returning the favor. If that makes sense. Plus, I wanted to take you somewhere you have never been to before so I thought about the idea for this trip for our 6-month anniversary since we became a couple.” Minseok told her as he explained about why he wanted to take this trip with her. </p><p>Lucy nodded. Her heart felt so happy right now. And so did Minseok’s, too.</p><p>“I know and I really love this. This is incredible.. But mostly,...I love <em> you </em>. Inside and out. Whether you are rich or not, I love you for who you are as a person. Thank you so much for this trip and happy 6-month anniversary, babe.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok smiled back.</p><p>“You are very welcome and I love you so much, too. Inside and out. Happy 6-month anniversary to you as well, dear.” Minseok said back to her. Lucy leaned forward and gave Minseok a kiss on the lips for a few seconds then she sat back down in the booth. The waitress appeared with their appetizers.  The two of them let go of each others’ hands and started to eat. Minseok looked at Lucy as she took a bite from her small plate.</p><p>“How does it taste?” Minsoek asked her. Lucy looked up at him then then swallowed what was in her mouth.<br/><br/>“Delicious! How does it taste to you?” Lucy replied and then asked him as well.</p><p>“I think it is delicious as well.” Minseok answered her. The two of them continued to eat their appetizers for a few minutes before stopping so they have room for their main courses. Minseok was just looking at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. Lucy looked at him as well. </p><p>“I did not realize how much food we are getting.” Minseok suddenly spoke to her.</p><p>“Same but oh well! It is really good. Plus, watching you eat is so adorable.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok blushed. Lucy chuckled sweetly.</p><p>“I am a-adorable when I eat?” Minseok asked, feeling a little shy. Lucy nodded.</p><p>“Yes, you do. And I love it. The way you bite and chew your food. It is so adorable! I know it sounds weird but it is true. At least for me, it is adorable.” Lucy replied and explained to him. Minseok was not shy because she was speaking about this in a public place. It was because she has never mentioned this to him before. Minseok chuckled before he spoke as well.</p><p>“I feel the same way about you when you eat, too, to be honest.” Minseok told her. </p><p>“Really?” Lucy asked. Minseok was the one who nodded back this time.</p><p>“Yes. I really think that as well. Though, everything about you is so cute to me.” Minseok replied to her. Before either of them could say a word to each other again, their main courses arrived and the two of them began to eat once again. None of them spoke for the most of the time that they ate their meals. Lucy was still a bit shy about eating around her boyfriend but yet, she was comfortable around him at the same time. It had nothing to do with him for why she felt like this. She always felt strange eating in front of other people ever since she was a kid and never could figure out how to fix this. Still..it was not going to stop her from eating in front of anyone, no matter what. Neither of them wanted dessert.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, the two of them finished both of their meals together. Minseok paid for the meals while Lucy went to the restroom. When Lucy arrived back, Minseok looked at her as he was putting his phone away.</p><p>“The car ride back to the resort should be in about 20 minutes from what they told me.” Minseok said to her. Lucy nodded.</p><p>“Do you want to go wait outside?” Lucy suggested.</p><p>“Sure!” Minseok said back to her, accepting and agreeing with her suggestion. The two of them left their booth and headed out of the steakhouse. They sat on a bench that was outside of the steakhouse as they waited for their ride. It was dark outside but the sky was clear. And the stars were glowing so brightly in the sky, too. Lucy laid her head on Minseok’s shoulder.</p><p>“Today was so much fun and wonderful.” Lucy suddenly spoke up to him. Minseok smiled.<br/><br/>“I am glad. And there will be many more fun and wonderful days while we are here.” Minseok told her. Lucy smiled. The two of them looked at the scenery around and in front of them. Minseok’s thoughts were running wild in his head right now. Watching the movie earlier before coming to the steakhouse had him thinking.</p><p>About 15 minutes later, their ride arrived and the two headed back to the resort for the night. Still having his thoughts that Minseok was having while they were waiting outside of the steakhouse, it only made him even more curious. And Minseok decided that he was going to see if he could be like those other men. Not for the whole trip, though. He was not like that kind of person. Minseok was just curious and needed an answer. And he was going to do this. Not just for him but for Lucy<em>, </em>too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their fourth day in Maui, Lucy ends up having to take a nap after going on a tour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiumin and Lucy were on their fourth day of the vacation. Both of them just finished taking a tour at Monokini Crater. They were wet but they had so much fun seeing the sea life. Lucy also loved seeing the turtles. In the car on the way back to the resort, Lucy sas cuddled up against the side of Minseok in the back seat. Minseok looked at her.</p><p>“Tired, huh?” Minseok asked her. Lucy nodded. <br/><br/>“I never realized that going scuba diving and such can tire you out like this.” Lucy said to him. Minseok smiled. He was a little tired but not exhausted like Lucy is.</p><p>"Well, when we get back, you can take a nap and then we can go get some dinner if you feel hungry.” Minseok suggested to him.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Lucy asked him. </p><p>“Of course! Just because we are on vacation does not mean that you have exhaust or make yourself sick from fatigue. Trust me, we will be doing a lot of things while we are here in Maui and we can always come back another time as well.” Minseok replied to her. Lucy smiled.<br/><br/>“And what are you going to do while I nap?” Lucy asked him.</p><p>“Not sure. Maybe do some exercising. Go to get some snacks and stuff. Or even take a nap with you. I am not exactly sure yet but I will not leave the room for long if I have to go out. Do you want me to let you know if I have to?” Minseok answered and asked her.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Lucy replied. Lucy knows that Minseok would never cheat on her. But, it is just to make sure where he is, just in case she has to get a hold of him. It was more a matter of safety than anything.</p><p>“I will do that, love.” Minseok said then gave her a kiss on the top of the head. Lucy smiled.</p><p>“I might take a shower before I lay down, though. I do not want to wake up dry and salty or would have to call me a potato chip.” Lucy said to him. Minseok chuckled.</p><p>“Awe. What kind of potato would you be?” Minseok asked her. Lucy thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“Probably a dorito of some kind. What about you?” Lucy replied and then asked him a question back. Minseok also thought about it for a moment before he gave her an answer. </p><p>“I think I would be a dorito, too. Maybe a nacho or cool ranch flavored one.” Minseok answered her.</p><p>“I think you have chosen to be more of a spicy one, to be honest but those are great choices.” Lucy told him.</p><p>“How come you thought I would have a spicy flavor?” Minseok asked out of curiosity. Lucy looked up at him.</p><p>“Because you’re hot.” Lucy answered to him. Minseok laughed as he gave her a gummy smile. Lucy smiled back at him as well. She loved making him laugh because it made her happy to see him happy. Minseok calmed down, still smiling at her.</p><p>“You’re hot, too.” Minseok said to her. Lucy blushed. She buried her face onto Minseok’s shoulder. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist.</p><p>“I love you.” Minseok said to her. Lucy still felt too shy to look back at him.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Lucy said back to him. The two of them stayed quiet and relaxed in the back of the car until they reached the resort. MInseok got out first and then helped Lucy out before gathering their things then headed into the resort. When they got up to their suite, Lucy and Minseok placed their stuff on the ground. Lucy grabbed an outfit from her suitcase and headed into the bathroom to go take a shower before taking a nap.</p><p>Minseok gathered his clothes to change into after he had taken his shower. Minseok thought about what Lucy told him in the car on the back to the resort.<br/><br/>“She really thinks of me being hot?” Minseok asked himself. Since they have watched Magic Mike together, he has wondered what she truly thought about him. Not in a narcissistic way but just out of curiosity. As Lucy was in the shower, she also had some thoughts on her mind as well.</p><p>“He thinks I am hot?” Lucy thought to herself. MInseok always said that she was always so adorable, beautiful, cute, pretty, gorgeous but never hot. ..Until today. It made her happy but it did make her think as well. Lucy let it go and finished taking her shower before drying off and putting on her clothes. When she walked out of the bathroom and into the bed area of the suite, she saw Minseok at the desk near one of the walls, doodling a picture on the resort’s notepad. </p><p>Minseok stopped and looked up at her.</p><p>“Minseok, I am finished in the shower if you want to go take one. I am going to lay down for a couple of hours.” Lucy said to him. Minseok nodded as he smiled. </p><p>“Okay. Thank you for letting me know. I will wake you up for dinner.” Minseok said back to her.<br/><br/>“You are welcome, baby. By the way, I will clean up my stuff later. I am too exhausted right now. I am sorry.” Lucy told him. </p><p>“Do not worry about that. I understand. You just get some rest.” MInseok spoke. Lucy nodded. Minseok got up from the desk chair and grabbed his clothes then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Lucy looked at the doodle. It was a heart Lucy’s name written in Korean inside of it. And there was a little message underneath the heart that said in Korean:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lucy is my whole heart. She is my soulmate. Now and forever.”</em></p><p> </p><p>A tear suddenly streamed down one of Lucy’s cheeks as she smiled. </p><p>“He is my entire and whole heart, too.” Lucy said to herself. She kept looking at the drawing for several more seconds before headed over to the bed and laid down on it. She did not even cover herself with the blanket on the bed as she laid on it. By the time Minseok finished showering and came out of the bathroom, Lucy was fast asleep. Her little, adorable snores made Minseok giggle with delight. Minseok decided to play his Switch while waiting to wake her up. </p><p>Though, Minseok could not fully focus on his game. He could not help to take glances at Lucy as she slept. Just make sure that she is okay. About an hour later, Minseok turned off his switch and went over to the bed. Minseok carefully and quietly got into the bed right next to her. Minseok laid on his side, facing her. <br/><br/>“I love her so much. I am glad that we went on this trip together.” Minseok thought to himself. All of a sudden, Lucy moved on the bed and ended comfortably right next to him. Minseok’s eyes widened as he did not expect this to happen. It made him slightly panic a little bit.</p><p>He was worried about suddenly waking her up by having an erection. Minseok just had to try to stay <em> calm </em>. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her in place then closed his eyes. Minseok thought if he pretended to try to take a nap as well, it would help him from making this awkward. For both him and Lucy. Before he even knew it, Minseok actually fell asleep next to her. </p><p>An hour later after Minseok laid on the bed with her, Lucy woke up. She saw through the window that it was a bit dark outside but still had a bit of light in the sky as well. As she looked around while still laying on the bed, she saw Minseok. She smiled.<br/><br/>“Awe. He got tired as well. That’s okay.” Lucy thought to herself. Lucy gave him a kiss on his forehead and then got up quietly out of the bed to go use the bathroom. A minute later, MInseok opened his eyes as well. His eyes widened when he saw that Lucy was not in the bed next to him anymore. He sat up on the bed. It was obvious that she got up but it was a shock to him that he actually fell asleep.</p><p>“Maybe I was a little more tired than I originally thought I was.” Minseok said quietly to himself. He got out of bed as soon as he heard the bathroom door open. Lucy walked into the room and the two of them suddenly made eye contact.</p><p>“Oh! Did I wake you? I didn't mean to. Sorry about that.” Lucy asked and said to him. Minseok shook his head.</p><p>“You did not wake me. Sorry that I feel asleep. I did not realize that I was tired from the scuba tour as well.” Minseok replied and said back to her. Lucy smiled.</p><p>“It is okay! I was going to let you sleep longer if you need it. I understand. Do you want to go back to sleep?” Lucy spoke and then asked him another question.</p><p>“Nah. I am good for now but thank you.” Minseok answered. Suddenly, Lucy’s stomach growled. And it was loud enough for her boyfriend to hear it. Minseok looked at the time. It was almost 6 o’clock. Minseok was also hungry as well. The two of them decided to have food delivered instead of going out for it. Minseok also got the idea of watching another movie while eating dinner as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>######</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As they ate their dinner and watched the movie that they chose together, Minseok had a thought pop up into his head. </p><p>“Lucy?” Minseok spoke up.<br/><br/>“Yes?” Lucy asked him back. Minseok hesitated for a couple of seconds before he spoke to her again.</p><p>“When we were watching that Magic Mike movie that other day...how do you feel about those guys in it? I am not jealous or anything. Honestly...I am just curious.” Minseok asked her and explained why he asked her that. Lucy looked at him. </p><p>“I think it was okay. Though...I was not really paying attention to the men in the movie.” Lucy replied to him.<br/><br/>“Oh? How come?” Minseok asked another couple of questions. Lucy blushed. <br/><br/>“Because...because I was thinking about...you. Those men did not do anything for me. So, instead...I thought about you as one of them and it made me enjoy the movie so much more. I have not seen it before we watched it together.” Lucy answered and explained to him. MInseok was truly surprised by this.</p><p>“Really?” Minseok asked her yet another question. Lucy nodded.</p><p>“Yes! For me, I am not into body types but personality. But for me, you are perfect inside and out. You also have a gorgeous body. For me...you are more of a turn on than the Magic Mike movie. I know it sounds weird but it is true.” Lucy replied. This made Minseok very happy. LIke he told her, he was not jealous in any way. But to her Lucy telling him this, it did make him feel a whole lot better about himself. And the whole thing as well.</p><p>Minseok smiled at her.</p><p>“That is how I feel about you as well. No woman has made me feel the way I do that I feel about you. I love you so much.” Minseok told her. Lucy smiled back.</p><p>“And I love you so much, too.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok and Lucy kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds then went back to watching the movie (which was a comedy and nothing too sexy) and their dinners. Minseok felt so much better about what has been on his mind. And so did Lucy. They decided that they were not going to have anymore thoughts like that during this trip. </p><p>All they want to do is have fun while they are in Maui. With each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>